A Spoonful of Sugar
by For Esme
Summary: What The Banks' need to be a family again is a large dose of reality, which is often a tough pill to swallow. Will the unexpected return of some old friends be the sugar they need to help the medicine go down? A Mighty Ducks/Mary Poppins crossover.


**A/N: I know, it sounds like a silly venture but, I think it might just be silly enough to work. Please read, review and tell me if it's worth continuing. Mind you, it will be LOOSELY based on Mary Poppins (book, movie & musical), I'm not one for major whimsy. **

**I DISCLAIM. Both The Mighty Ducks and Mary Poppins are property of the Disney Corp.**

* * *

The wind blew in gusts outside 17 Cherry Tree Lane in Edina, Minnesota. Inside, 32 year old Adam Banks sat in his office, typing feverishly on his computer. He'd abandoned his dreams of playing in the NHL years ago, opting instead to receive his MBA from Wharton to provide a comfortable life for his high school sweetheart, Julie Gaffney, now Julie Gaffney-Banks and their two children, 9 year old Jane and 7 year old Michael.

He held a high profile position at a large corporate bank in St. Paul, often working late hours in the city and weekends from his home office. Though loathe to admit, he'd turned into his father; preoccupied and distant, but never once did his family question his love. He saw himself as their provider and as such wanted nothing but the best for them. Housekeepers and personal assistants, private schools and nannies, as long as he was head of the household his family would want for nothing.

While her husband thrived, Julie struggled to adjust to her new social standing. She was a simple girl from a broken family and now she'd gone from overalls to Chanel suits with little preparation. She tried her hardest to fit in with the other Edina wives, throwing Mary Kay parties and teas that drew little to no attendance. She missed her old life, she missed the Ducks; most of whom they'd lost touch with as they aged and most of all she missed her husband.

Their two children, Jane and Michael, well, they were the talk of the town. Rowdy, mischievous and all around naughty, the two had chased off 5 nannies in 2 years and been banned from many of their friends homes. They longed for their parents' attention and acted out accordingly.

"Adam," Julie knocked on his office door, letting herself in. "I've brought you supper, you need to eat something."

"Thanks," he replied, not looking away from the computer screen until she came up beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Nanny Kate quit today," she told him quietly, waiting for the explosion she knew was to come.

"Honestly!" he pushed his rolling chair back from the desk and stood. "What is wrong with domestics these days?" he threw his hands in the air, causing Julie to laugh. "What?" he questioned.

"Adam, listen to yourself, you sound like your father," she put a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.

"I am not my father," he told her sternly, beginning to pace the room. "The whole reason we have a nanny is to take charge, teach them discipline and raise them to be upstanding citizens."

"Shouldn't that be our jobs as their parents?" Julie asked, she'd yet to accept having people work for her, especially people to raise her children.

"We set an example, Julie," he told her. "I had a nanny and look at where I am today, almost at the top!"

"But…"

"No, buts," he cut her off, "have your assistant…" he began to snap as he tried to remember her name.

"Amanda," Julie filled in.

"Yes, Amanda. Have her start looking for a replacement tomorrow. I want someone over qualified this time! College degree, hidden talents, no nonsense," he began to ramble before Julie grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

"I'll take care of it," she told him when she pulled out of the kiss.

"Daddy?" Jane peaked into the open door.

"Yes?" he smiled, before reminding himself they'd just run off another nanny and replaced his grin with a frown.

"Me and Michael," she started, walking hesitantly into the room which was usually off limits to them.

"Michael and I," he corrected.

"Michael and I," she restated, reminding herself to not roll her eyes at him. "Well we thought you could use some help finding a new nanny and we wrote a want ad," she told him proudly, motioning for her brother to come in and stand next to her.

"You did, did you?" Adam folded his arms over his chest, highly amused and trying to not let it show.

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, looking like a miniature Julie, smoothing out her dress and unfolding the paper in her hands. "If you want this choice position," she began, looking up briefly at her parents, "Have a cheery disposition. Rosy cheeks, no warts-"

"That's the part I put in," Michael interrupted, causing Jane to glare at him and Julie to hide her laughter behind her husband's shoulder.

"Play games, all sorts," Jane continued, "you must be kind, you must be pretty, very sweet and fairly pretty-"

"Jane, now that's just ridiculous," Adam scolded.

"Adam, shh!" Julie reprimanded him. "Go on, sweetheart."

"Take us on outings, give us treats. Sing songs, bring sweets. Never be cross or cruel, never feed us castor oil or gruel," Jane chimed back in.

"Castor oil or gruel? Really? Where are you getting this from?" Adam questioned. "You watch too much T.V."

"Love us like a son and daughter and never smell of barley water," Michael hopped up and down a bit, "I put that part in too!"

"If you won't scold and dominate us," Jane stepped back into the limelight, pushing Michael to the side a bit, "we will never give you cause to hate us. We won't hide your spectacles so you can't see, put toads in your bed or pepper in your tea. Hurry nanny, many thanks. Sincerely, Jane and…" she paused, finally elbowing her brother to fill in with his part.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Michael Banks," he grumbled, sticking his tongue out at his sister which Julie quickly grabbed and held onto as she dropped to his level.

"What did I tell you?" she asked, letting go of his tongue so he could speak.

"Tongues are for talking about our feelings, not showing them," he repeated verbatim, though he wasn't quite sure what that even meant.

"Right," she ruffled his shaggy blonde hair. "No, let me have your ad," she held at her hand, Jane handing over the crinkled paper. "I'll make sure Amanda takes this all into consideration."

"Good," Jane replied with a curt nod. "Tell her our terms are non-negotiable," she added, stumbling over the last word but managing well enough.

"That T.V. is coming out of your room," Adam commented, concerned about what kind of programming she must be watching to be learning such terms.

"What?! No!" Jane protested. "I heard you say it!"

"Hush," Julie chided, sending her daughter a reassuring wink. "Go put on your pajamas, it's almost bedtime," she shooed them out of the office.

"You're seriously not going to give that to Amanda are you?" Adam asked, referring to their children's handy work. "Some Cat in The Hat want ad is not going to work."

"Of course not," she remarked with a slight laugh. "I want to send it to my step-mother, she'll get a kick out of it."

"Oh," he nodded, feeling a bit foolish. "Of course. How is Carol?"

"She's good, misses the kids," Julie absentmindedly toyed with a figurine on her husbands desk to which he immediately put back into place once she stopped. "I'm gonna go get the kids to sleep and go to bed myself," she sighed, "will you be much longer?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," he grumbled, remembering the presentation he had to finish for his morning meeting.

"Okay," she kissed him gently. "Goodnight then."

"Right, goodnight," he continued to look at his computer screen as she left him alone for the evening.


End file.
